


Stay By My Side

by Ga_Peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’m so sorry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: Ash wakes up from a nightmare and Eiji comforts him. uwu





	Stay By My Side

Being with Eiji was a dream everyday. Soft raven black hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that sparkled like a thousand stars, and a smile that could melt the coldest heart. He was radiant and perfect in everything he did. He almost made you believe there was a God up in heaven, because surely he was an angel.

Eiji laughed as he pulled me through a field of wheat,the sun acting as a halo, making him almost glow. Here we were, all alone and finally at peace from the war constantly going on around us, no more sorrow or pain, just happiness. Just Eiji. 

“Aslan…” He whispered, so softly I almost didn’t hear him. What I would give to hear him speak like that forever, the slight accent that molded his words, and the gentle love that he spoke them with. “Aslan.” He whispered again, a bit louder this time. He was right in front of me, but for some odd reason it seemed like he was getting further and further away from me. “Aslan.” This time it sounded anxious, as if there was something bothering him. I wanted to reach out and console him but now he was too far out of reach. Where was he going? “Aslan!” He was yelling, eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over. A million thoughts swarmed through my head at once. Why was he crying? What happened to him? Where was he going? “Aslan!” He was screaming now. 

Suddenly I was running towards him, reaching out to him with hand, asking him to grab it. He was so close. I was almost there. I outstretched my hand, and then... I was falling. Falling so far away. I looked up reaching out before desperately shouting. 

“Eiji!” 

 

I sat up in my bed with sweat pouring down my forehead and breathing so heavily I was afraid I might pass out. I looked to my right where a bed was perfectly parallel with mine. I was throwing of my covers within seconds of spotting that raven black hair against the pillow. Hot tears ran down my face uncontrollably, making it difficult to see. 

I barely made it to his bed before collapsing on the side of it in a heap of sobs. 

I could hear Eiji yelling my name, asking me to look at him but I was too afraid. Too afraid he would disappear just like he did in my dream. I didn’t want to lose him. I couldn’t lose him. Eiji’s hands cupped my cheeks, lifting my face towards him. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed very worried and very pale, as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“Ash, are you alright?” He asked, voice quivering. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but another sob. Eiji’s hands wiped my tears away with his finger and spoke gently to me reassuring me that I was okay. 

I’m not sure how long I cried, but for what seemed like hours I was finally able to speak. I looked up and put a hand to his cheek, just holding him in a gentle embrace. 

“Stay by my side,” I whispered, barely loud enough him to hear. Eiji smiled and pulled me closer to him before answering the unsaid question that hung in the air.

“I’ll stay with you forever, Aslan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this angsty treat! Be sure to check out my other fics as well as my twitter for more Banana Fish content! (@leeyuelesbian)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic please leave a comment or kudos to let me know! :)


End file.
